


I've got you

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Hybrid Louis, Hybrids, Innocent Louis, Kitten Louis, M/M, Protective Nick, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, hybrid!louis, kitten!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Louis and Nick go to the park to walk around and play but then louis gets attacked by a couple of hybrid dogs (the dogs really just wanted to play but louis and nick think otherwise) so then nick gets all protective over louis and ‘saves’ him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got you

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I know it’s on the shorter side but to make up for it an extremely smutty story will be up next!! Hope you guys like this!!!lots of love and enjoy!! xx 
> 
> btw send me prompts/feedback or even just say hi at my tumblr: nickloveshiskitten.tumblr.com

“Nicky, can you push me on the swings again?” Louis asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over the couple. 

“Not now, Lou. You just finished eating and I don’t want you getting a stomach ache.” Nick mumbled, lying down on their blanket with his head pillowed on his arms; the sun rays felt soothing against his skin causing his eyes to flutter closed as sleep slowly started to take him. “Go play around the green for a little while.”

“Okay,” Louis sighed making a failed attempt to sound disappointed. He sprinted over toward a grove of trees excitedly, tail waving behind him rapidly as his eyes focused on a bunny hiding along the edge of one of the bushes. He crept over to it slowly, a playful sound escaping his lips when it hopped away from him.

“Wait, come back!” Louis called, a pretty pout forming on his lips when it jumped down its rabbit hole. He slid down the trunk of a tree dejectedly and ran his fingers through the grass mindlessly.

“Hey, kitty, wanna play with us?” An unfamiliar voice asked. When Louis looked up he gasped not expecting to see two dog hybrids asking to play. Usually the two species avoided each other like the plague, there were theories that the shared hatred for the other was caused by how their DNA was coded, like the natural repulsion most cats felt for dogs and vice versa.

“Um, what are you playing?” 

The two dog hybrids shared a look before quickly replying with “chase.” Louis nodded hesitantly and slowly made his way over to the two dogs. One of them had dark shaggy hair, and was bigger than the blonde haired-hybrid beside him. He gulped nervously when he realized how tiny he was compared to them, so much shorter and much more petite then them; with thinner arms and shorter legs. They easily towered over him by six inches, and were much more developed then Louis was. 

“Run!” The one with the dark hair ordered huskily, he was obviously the leader, causing the cat hybrid to let out a startled cry as he grabbed at Louis’ tail. “Run, kitty, so we can chase you.” Fear started to course through Louis’ veins as he started to run through the trees with the dogs following close behind.

“No, please, I don’t wanna play anymore,” Louis cried as he collapsed to his knees just outside of the line of trees. His lungs and legs were killing him and were cramping painfully.

“Don’t be a wuss, kitty!” The leader teased, tackling Louis to the ground and growling playfully, even though Louis didn’t see it as that.

“Nonono, stop! Nicky, help!” Louis screamed, trying to escape from them but was pulled back by his ankle.

“Scaredy cat!” The blonde laughed, nipping at Louis’ tail causing the hybrid to let out a frightened shriek. Louis rolled out from under the leader and scrambled away a few feet before he was tackled to the ground again, the dogs barking excitedly.

“Hey! Get away from him!” Nick shouted furiously, racing over toward them. He had been dozing but was woken by Louis’ cries for help and immediately went to find his kitten. He was beyond pissed when he saw the two mutts who were trying to harm his Louis.

The two dogs looked up quickly and their eyes widened almost comically when they saw how furious Nick was. The smaller of the two actually let out a frightened whimper and immediately dropped Louis’ tail from his grasp. 

“I said get away from him.” Nick repeated his fists clenched at his sides and eyes flashing with fury. 

“S-sorry,” the leader stuttered before taking off into the trees, leaving Louis alone on the ground.

“Kitten, are you alright?” Nick murmured, all the malice gone from his voice as he knelt next to Louis and collected him into his arms.

“I didn’t wanna play, Nicky, I didn’t.” Louis whimpered, collapsing into Nick’s chest tiredly.

“It’s alright, love. I’ve got you.” Nick kissed his forehead gently before pulling back and scanning over his body quickly.

“Are you hurt anywhere? Did they hurt you?” Anger started to boil his blood again at the thought of someone hurting his innocent kitten. He let out a relieved sigh when Louis shook his head.

“N-no, I don’t think so.” Louis cuddled back into Nick’s chest before continuing. “Can we go home now, Nicky?”

“Of course, lovely; let’s just go pack up our stuff first, yeah?” Louis nodded and wrapped his legs around Nick’s waist when he stood up.

Nick laughed and pressed a kiss right between his kitten ears. “Are you sure you aren’t a koala, love?”

“No, I’m a kitten, Nicky, your kitten.” Louis muttered, sounding extremely exasperated. 

“And always will be.”


End file.
